A Dueling Aftermath
by 4fireking
Summary: Dawn is a girl in a different timeline from Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, Bastion, and Chazz. She sees how every duelist has problems they cannot hide. That there are supernatural forces in the island and people who just want to do bad things. She and her three friends in Duel Academy will face them though as she shows everyone her promise.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX

 **The ending for this next chapter is pretty anticlimatic. This is the first time I made my main protagonist OC a female. I hope you like her and that nothing I wrote was too creepy.**

XXX

Still a young girl and yet today was the day she would have to show the world she was unlike anyone else. She woke up so she could decide what she wanted to wear for her big day. She liked lawn gnomes so maybe a shirt with a lawn gnome on it. Being young she wanted her hair to look beautiful. She bleached it blue like a flower.

Her hopes was waking up earlier and sleeping earlier would help her feel more alert.

" Dawn, come down here. There's news of a student at Duel Academy dying of a drug overdose." Her mother yelled. Dawn ran as quickly as she could downstairs to see the news only to run down and see her mother, father, and Uncle Troy standing in a line. " Fooled you. Actually Duel Academy has stayed clean of drugs ever since it was built."

" Now I know there's plenty of things to worry about but unless your buying supplements online that say ' this stuff will make you healthy and strong' even though it's just plain sugar that will kill your heart, your fine," her father said.

" Most father's remind their daughters to be sure they packed well," she said.

" I'm here to tell you a little bit about my first year in Duel Academy," her uncle said.

" What happened on your first day of Duel Academy Uncle Curtis?"

" I was put into Ra Yellow. I was good at my exam but not perfect. Funny thing is if your not Obelisk Blue you will be bullied by them. I managed to stop the bullies by making friends. Be yourself and friends will come to you." This advice told her who to trust and who she couldn't trust. " I am also here to volunteer driving you there with your mother and father."

It felt very uncool to drive to the Duel Academy entrance exam with her uncle and father, probably Aunt Erica would be there too, but she had no choice.

She walked outside to see the newly owned Madza his aunt and uncle would drive her in. She waved, got into the back seat where her father would soon sit next to her, and pondered a few what ifs in her what ifs couldn't be answered so as the car started moving she started doing what any girl does to enjoy a car ride, enjoy the scenery.

This scenario wasn't a spectacular spectacle but for as far as she knows nobody tries stealing from houses because of both security and the people who live in the houses. She waved goodbye to them as they passed the park. The park also wasn't that impressive of a scenery except for all the people hugging on the benches.

This town wouldn't be her problem anymore. No more crime scene take and no more violent adults who only like stealing from registers.

She made it to the exam building.

" This is where we say goodbye, Dawn," her uncle said. " We are on our way to home but will come back in an hour. Have a good exam."

" I love you Dawn," her father said.

It was a happy farewell. It was a farewell where her aunt, uncle, and father smiled and waved goodbye. But it was time that Dawn walked up those stairs to try getting into Duel Academy. So she did make it up those stairs, talked to two guys in the entrance booth. One was short with glasses and the other was small and had a brown Mohawk.

" Write your name on here please," the short one said.

" My name is Dawn." Dawn wrote her name down. " I'm fourteen years old and I want to go to Duel Academy to see if I can become an elite player, but also because a school that focused on teaching you dueling skills sounds fun."

They now believed how determined she was at joining this tournament so they had to let her duel for the entrance exam. Like being inside a gym she saw five benches with ten rows for people trying out to enroll in Duel Academy. She hated seeing this many boys and girls knowing she would have to talk to them.

" So these instructors are the equivalent of a duelist using a structure deck?" A boy asked. " At least their energetic about using those decks."

Dawn wondered if any of the Duelists here purchased a structure deck and were trying to use it against the teachers. Soon she went from the balcony to one of the duel fields below.

" Welcome to your entrance exam. My name is Mr. Comon. I will be dueling you and judging you on your play style."

Mr. Comon had a red scarf around his neck.

His hair was spiky backwards instead of a Mohawk. He was wearing a blue uniform with two buttons on the right side of his collar. His duel disk was scarlet red with a light red orb shinning in it. Dawn's duel disk moved into place to duel him. Their machines shuffled their decks for them and the duel commenced with both Duelists drawing five cards.

Mr. Comon: 4000

Dawn: 4000

" As the student you have the first move," Mr. Comon insisted.

" Watashi no tan draw." Dawn drew a monster from her deck. " I summon Destiny Hero Celestial in attack mode (1600)."

A dark man with a wheellike appendage came on her field and looked at Mr. Comon with its red eyes.

" I now activate the spell card Ties of the Brethern. By paying one thousand life points I can spell summon two monsters with the same level, type, and attribute as one level four monster on my field but I cannot attack this turn or special summon more. Here are my two monsters."

She summoned a long flowing black haired man with brown garbs, brown armor over his body, a long saber, goggles over his eyes, and a red bandana over his mouth. He also summoned a thin man with no visible mouth but eerie pupiless yellow eyes and black over covering his whole body.

Summoning three monsters in one turn was an amazing move. One participant most amazes was a boy with an egg shaped blue hat, wavy blue hair, blue eyes, blue jacket, green jeans, and moving on a wheelchair because he's parapeligic was so stunned his mouth wouldn't close.

" When Elemental Hero Shadow Mist is special summoned to my field I can add Mask Change to my hand. I call chain though. When Armageddon Knight is Summoned I can send a dark monster from my deck to the graveyard. I pick Destiny Hero Malicious."


	2. Chapter 2

**To answer the only person who reviewed this chapter this chapter will finish the duel and show you more about my female protagonist.**

XXX

She had Mask Change pop into her hand and Destiny Hero Malicious in the graveyard.

" I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

None of the cards Dawn set were Mask Charge.

Mr. Comet was lucky before his first turn because he had all the cards he needed to win. He drew a card... it was Bottomless Trap Hole.

" I activate the continuous spell card Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen. If I control no monsters I can special summon a fairy monster in my hand. I special summon The Agent of Creation Venus (1600/0)."

His fairy monster rose from the ground. It had long purple wings sprouting from its back. and a triangular jewel embedded in its head with long blond hair flowing down from the gem. She wore a green dress with a blue necklace hanging from her neck. Her face looked like an Aztec mask.

" I'm curious. Each duelist is reflected by the cards they are using. Why pick dark warrior monsters? I pick fairies because I like movies about heaven and even the Tim Burton movie Corpse Bride." Said Mr. Comet.

"It's a beautiful planet we live on but society has been distinguished of some good things. For me, it's the fissures that wreck buildings and hardly any grayness in the sunlight." She said.

Dawn activated a face-down trap card on her side of the field.

" This is Call of the Haunted. With it, I can special summon a monster from my graveyard to my field in Attack Mode. If either my Call of the Haunted or special Summoned monster leaves the field the other card is destroyed."

Destiny Hero Malicious was summoned with his claws extended and his tail moving all the way to the arrowhead tip.

"Special effect time. I pay five hundred life points to special summon a mystic shine Ball from my deck. Also, wouldn't it be cool if we had duel monsters as big as the moon?"

Dawn blinked her eyes. That was a strange question to ask. It was either a rhetorical question or a test for her exam. Either way a floating rock with the same luminescence as the moon appeared to the right of Creation Venus.

Mr. Comet grabbed two cards of his at once and raised them above his head.

" I pay one thousand more life points to special summon two more Mystic Shine Ball's on my field."

Both Mystic Shine Ball's were special Summoned in their defense positions. Together they looked like many bright and beautiful balls: disco balls, aluminum balls, marbles, crystal balls, and as mentioned by Mr. Comet mentioned the moon.

Mr. Comet: 2500

Dawn: 3000

"They sure are pretty looking balls to dance around," a girl who was interested in the duel couldn't help but say.

" I sacrifice all three of my Mystic Shine Balls to summon Gilford the Lightning ( 2800/ 1400)."

Dawn was confused to why a person who uses fairy monsters would have a warrior monster in that deck. The Mystic Shine Ball's were gone and what stood before her was a six foot tall, muscular build, giant sword carrying, red-eyed sort of demigod.

"I hope you enjoyed having four monsters on your field that you summoned with lots of card effects but when Gilford the Lightning is summoned from three sacrifices, I can destroy all monsters you control." Mr. Comet explained.

" I'm willing to part with a few of my monsters but there's no way I'm leaving this field empty. I activate my D-Fusion trap card." Dawn amazed everyone by revealing a card symbolic to polymerization but it was a trap card that only used Destiny Hero's.

Destiny Hero Celestial and Destiny Hero Malicious merged first together and then swirled around. Two violet levitating spheres emerged from the wormhole after that and then a slim man in a Hero costume appeared.

"Meet Destiny Hero Dystopia. He's as powerful as your Gilford the Lighting. He also won't be leaving my field this turn because a monster Fusion summoned with D-Fusion cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn."

Dystopia covered its hands over its upper body when three lightning bolts struck him, Armageddon Knight, and Elemental Hero Shadow Mist. The two weaker monsters were disintegrated from the attack but Dystopia was unharmed.

"You triggered my Elemental Hero Shadow Mist's special ability. When it's sent to the graveyard I can add a Destiny Hero monster from my deck to my hand. I choose Destiny Hero Double Dude."

Dawn picked up the card that came out of her deck. She showed the card to her opponent because a card added to the hand always has to be revealed before being added to the hand.

Dystopia was happy to have survived the Lightning. To everyone's surprise, the dark hero monster jiggled it's arms again and again before floating in the air. He put his arms on his legs and rolled around whimsically.

"Usually people have to be on strings to do those kinds of aerobics." another girl said.

Dawn didn't know it yet but the paraplegic boy and the two girls would be stuck together like glue, drawing closer together and beginning their long journey.

"I have no way of destroying your monster so I'll set one card facedown and end my turn." Mr. Comet said.

Dawn drew giving her four cards. She had three spell cards and one Destiny Hero monster.

" First I activate the continuous spell card Kishido Spirit. If a monster I control attacks a monster with equal attack power my monster won't be destroyed by battle. Before I get to my battle phase I banish the Destiny Hero Malicious I used as a fusion material monster in my last turn to summon another Malicious from my deck."

As soon as a Destiny Hero Malicious entered the field Dawn sent it to the graveyard to tribute summon Double Dude (1000/1000). He was a thin man with blond bangs, a very flat black hat, and a green coat over his body. Like JoJo's Bizarre Adventure he had a visage over him, a spirit of a horrific man with green skin. However, it was his different personality, not a Stand.

"Once more I banish the Destiny Hero Malicious in my graveyard to special summon a different copy from my deck. I special summon my final Malicious in attack mode."

Mr. Comet knew victory was not going to happen if he couldn't activate his face-down card. He was staring at more monsters on the young girls' field that could destroy his strongest monster. However, two of her monsters had less attack power then Agent of Creation Venus.

" I activate the continuous spell card Banner of Courage."

Half of the Obelisk Students watching the duel lost all respect for her when she played a common card no one else would use. It wasn't just a bulk card it was also worthless in any situation.

"Destiny Hero Dystopia attack his Gilford the Lightning. Spiral Energy Ball With a Twist! Since he's attacking, my Banner of Courage increases his attack to 3000. However, when Destiny Hero Dystopia gains attack I can return him to his original attack to destroy a card on your field. I choose Venus."

Without turning his attention to Venus the Destiny Hero who kind of looks like Crazy Diamond from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4 fired a sphere of explosive dark energy while his knuckles and Gilford's knuckles interlocked. Venus screamed a bloody loud cry before exploding. Thanks to Dawn's continuous spell card Gilford was destroyed while Dystopia returned to his duelists field.

" Malicious attack Mr. Comet directly (800 + 200=1000)!"

Malicious flew with its bat wings before gliding to the ceiling and then diving down where it slashed its big claws at the teacher who couldn't defend himself.

Mr. Comet: 1500

" I activate the quick play spell card Mask Change in my hand. I send Destiny Hero Malicious to the graveyard to special summon the fusion monster Mask Hero Dark Law ( 2400/1800)."

Malicious was replaced by a hero who had yellow eyes painted over a helmet on his head. He had sharp teeth like the manga antivillian Ratman. Two dark blue wing appendages were attached to its back, four muscles bulging out of its abdomen, and dark blue metal shoes over its feet. Mr. Comet thought her move was a mistake and was happy she walked into it.

" I activate my facedown Trap card Bottomless Trap Hole. When my opponent summons a monster with 1500 or more ATK that monster is destroyed and then removed from the field instead of going to the graveyard."

Dawn's monster shattered from the field just like Gilford did when her Dystopia attacked him. She lost a monster but while it was still her battle phase she had another monster that could attack.

" Double Dude, attack Mr. Comet directly ( 1000 + 200= 1200)."

Unlike the signature moves Stands in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure's use her man just turned into what was considered a Stand and punched the teacher in his stomach.

Mr. Comet: 300

" If that was the only attack you could make I would be happy to let the Heart of the Cards show me a card that might turn this duel around." Mr. Comet said in a surprisingly calm tone.

" I'm afraid whether it was by luck or skill my Double Dude has helped me win this duel. Double Dude may attack my opponent twice."

Double Dude acted less like the three to eight parts of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and more like hitting someone with strong force just like the first part. Back to his original form he rushed to Mr Comet and raised his cane up high and hit him on the back.

Mr. Comet: 0

For a moment the whole stadium was silent. They could however hear duels from other corners of the area where duelists were trying to win their duels. Dawn didn't know how to walk out of this area now but she knew she couldn't learn unless she truly made it to the academy.

" I would like to personally invite you to Duel Academy," Mr. Comet said as he made his way across the duel field and running his back even if he didn't feel actual pain in their duel. " Not many trainee's can beat a teacher in only three turns."

" I don't believe in OTK decks or stall decks. They suck the fun out of what this card game was trying to give us-sure it's just something like a transformers toy or a Barbie doll but it still helps you elaborate and trust yourself."

 **Dawn's Decklist:**

 **Monsters:**

 **2X Elemental Hero Shadow Mist**

 **3X Destiny Hero Malicious**

 **2X Destiny Hero Celestial**

 **1X Armageddon Knight**

 **1X Tin Goldfish**

 **2X Elemental Hero Neos Alius**

 **1X Destiny Hero Diamond Dude**

 **1X Elemental Hero Bladedge**

 **1X Destiny Hero Double Dude**

 **1X Destiny Hero Dogma**

 **1X Destiny Hero Drill Dark**

 **1X Goblinbergh**

 **2X Destiny Hero Blade Master**

 **Spells:**

 **1X Ties of the Brethren**

 **1X Kishido Spirit**

 **1X Banner of Courage**

 **1X Mask Change**

 **1X Big Bang Shot**

 **1X Mask Change II**

 **1X Polymerization**

 **1X A Hero Lives**

 **1X Mask Charge**

 **1X Lucky Axe**

 **1X Over Destiny**

 **1X Allure of Darkness**

 **1X Reinforcement of the Army**

 **2X Destiny Draw**

 **1X Parallel World Fusion**

 **Traps:**

 **1X D-Fusion**

 **1X Torrential Tribute**

 **1X Call of the Haunted**

 **1X Destiny Hero Mirage**

 **1X Elemental Hero Mirage**

 **Fusions:**

 **1X Masked Hero Dark Law**

 **1X Masked Hero Acid**

 **1X Destiny Hero Dystopia**

 **1X Masked Hero Koga**

 **1X Masked Hero Dian**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was almost not full of dueling until I realized I needed a way to bring joy to the readers after they've waited awhile for this chapter.**

An hour from now Dawn would be standing at a billboard tellling her and everyone in this sort of auditorium but with duel fields if they made it into Duel Academy or not. According to Mr. Comet if she did make it she would get an all expense ticket to Duel Academy that was an airport ticket.

' _Mr. Comet seemed to think I made it into the academy but it really depends if I was amazing or if I did something wrong,'_ Dawn thought.

Dawn wasn't a girl who found it easy to have fun. One time she was skiing with her friends and because her ex-friend Emma told her to much to follow her down the most dangerous hill and Dawn feel almost breaking her neck, spraining her left arm, and opening a gash on her head. It wasn't until she learned Emma stays up until 12 a.m. did they stop being friends.

What Dawn liked about Duel Monsters is it is a game you can get hurt in but only from losing life points. She also liked the way she thinks when trying to build a deck. It was making her feel slow at times but she knew it was making her work harder then her thirty percent on tests classmates because she just wanted to look at her cards in her nine pocket binder.

Watching duels was honestly not as fun as playing them sort of like the movie Wizards where every character were playing video games, mostly Nintendo, and the real message was playing video games was better than watching other people playing them. She liked the character Lucas though.

Finally it was another round of duelists finished dueling teachers and now they sent in another round. What happened next though was the paraplegic boy strolled up to her with those cool cools. He reminded her of that motivation video where people write words on sticky notes that make that person feel useless until his friends wave to him and he moves to them, letting the sticky notes fall off.

" I don't mean to toot my own horn, especially to a complete stranger like you, but I did just as well as you did in your duel with Mr. Comet. It is only fair that once we get to Duel Academy we have a duel." he said.

" If we duel I'll use more of my dueling prowess only a true Hero duelist can use." she said.

" Can you imagine how mundane duels would be if we didn't get to be part of a class about if?" he asked.

In a strange turn of events another teacher stepped between Dawn and the boy. Her fiery red hair was long and looked beautiful thanks to some kind of special shampoo she must wear. She was wearing a brown with pocket protector suit and a purple skirt. Her lips were smeared in dark red lipstick, a different kind of lipstick. Her eyes were very small and pink.

" You will mostly be learning about frivolous spending and how it could ruin your family life with the money you lose getting trading cards." she said.

" Why do you want to teach kids about something like that?" Dawn asked her.

" Because its something like a fitness lesson or a nutrition class. You may disagree with your teacher but you have to admit we are trying to teacher you kids in a good way."

" But teachers forget their students without caring. I see a teacher that was in the grocery stone and they never say hello." she said.

A girl talking in the crowds managed to win her duel using a fiend monster. Normally this kind of thing didn't matter to Dawn but it did matter with this duelist because she skipped from where she was to the trio's location.

" Are you guys talking about something fun? You have a teacher standing around you so you obviously are not speaking about boring things. Maybe something a little...dark?"

" I'm just telling you students one of my first lessons. Before thinking of getting a new card check Card Prices. Duel Academy has a store of cards to buy and although you think it's best to see which cards are cheaper in the case there are more cards in the dollar box but these cards are in there from dropping in price." the teacher explained.

" So your like an accountant of Duel Academy making sure we don't get trading cards frivolously?" Dawn asked her.

" I also duel students at their request. If their trying to learn a new method of summoning such as ritual or fusion summon I will teach them about it."

Dawn knew a bit about Fusion outside of her Hero deck. She knew one of the best ways of Fusion summoning dragon monsters was to use Dragon's Mirror or other cards that work in the graveyard. Graveyard's in general were a dragon monsters close friend. But she wasn't interested in Red Eyes monsters. She liked dark monsters kind of like the Darklord monsters. She called one of the cards Slut because she was a succubus and they drain the life out of people.

" Teacher, in all your years how many students tried passing the academy with a DarkLord deck?" Dawn asked.

She rubbed her head trying to think back to her previous days. " All I know is it wasn't a popular deck until someone made a succubus monster for it."

What the teacher didn't tell them was she had a Darklord deck with three copies of that succubus monster in it. It was good except against Lunalight Leo Dancer because it couldn't be targeted and Kozmo Dark Destroyer because it also cannot be targeted.

Their conversation ended as everyone was running out of the exam building. The four of them stayed close so the students didn't run into any of them.

Everyone left the whole place knowing there were no more duels taking place. Dawn didn't know what to do now but she enjoyed her conversations with the woman most likely going to be her teacher. She also liked the other two people around them but they didn't talk a lot.

XXX

Dawn knew the best way to build a deck was know why cards she wanted to put in her deck and how many ones worked well with each other. She tried building a new hero deck in her room at 6:29 P.M. because she was going to a place tomorrow that was important to her.

Downstairs her mother was watching movies. Not too long ago she was down stairs enjoying leftover fish casserole with green peas and white rice. Right now she wondered why she didn't have more different type Masked Hero Fusion monsters. It was like when she had a Red Eyes deck and only used two Red Eyes Fusion instead of three.

An hour of looking through her cards and so far she could only see fifteen cards she could really keep in her deck. Duel Academy allowed people to change decks anytime they want but she didn't want to give up using Heros.

It took lots of effort but her deck was completed. Dawn was frazzled on the inside making that deck. She put a new monster in her deck she couldn't wait to play. She would have to wait until tomorrow which was good because she was tired.

XXX

It wasn't like someone lost the love they had for someone because they would be in a wheelchair. NCIS and Notting Hill showed men in love with people in wheelchairs but unlike those shows it was the female who was in love with a man in a wheelchair. She missed how optimistic he was about dueling by drawing cards on blank brochures.

Her name is Cansha Serina. She was the girlfriend of Reeves Hayden. She was young sure but was going to great lengths to do something good with her life while keeping Reeves active. What would he do when he goes off to Duel Academy.

She learned a book she read about dogs needing a bath only once a year was untrue and found out they need a bath once a month. Her dog Caeser needed a bath really badly.

" Caeser." She wooed her dog to her because she was holding a leash. A leash meant the possibility of her going for a walk. " Here boy."

Reeves put his cards into his deckbox. He like Dawn was making adjustments to his deck for his first day at Duel Academy.

Now he went down the ramp to the bathtub. His girlfriend was there holding Casear. She was using sweet talk to try him jumping in the tub himself but he was petrified of the bathtub.

With little choice she raised his front paws into the tub with him fighting to get out of the tub. After his front paws were made in she got his whole body in. Reeve's was now holding his collar so he wouldn't jump out.

" You are going to miss Caeser and he will miss you." Cansha said turning on the water.

While the dog was getting wet it didn't move but it was shaking like a rabbit about to have a heart attack. Another job Reeves had was running shampoo all over Caeser's legs while she poured cold water from a bucket on his head. The shower water was warm so the cold sensation quickly left the dogs body.

" Being wet like this reminds me of all the times I kept trading cards in my pocket and they get caught in my moms washing machine. They were wet just like Caeser is now." Reeve said.

" Speaking of wet we should wipe Caeser before we let him out we wipe him with a towel. He's going to try shaking off the water off before he leaves and less wet means less water."

Cansha stopped the water when all that fur was wet. Reeves wiped his towel from his head to his butt. Finally he was allowed to leap out of the tub. No sooner did he jump he did shake his fur.

" You were brave through this Caeser. How about I give you a bone...after me and daddy have the _talk._ "

They started their talk with Cansha starting first.

" I promise when I get to Duel Academy I'll start writing a letter to you and keep writing one every month."

" Try writing one every two weeks." Cansha said to him.

" I'll do more than that. I'll help you build your own deck by mailing one card to you with them."

" Not really going to work. At most you can send me is twenty four cards if you send me one card every two weeks." she said.

" There's an easy way to solve that problem...I send you five cards in my letter protected in sleeves and something I'm allowed to mail over."

" Okay. Then I'll give you some cards of my own. It would be more fun to play a trading card game without trading."

Both wet from washing the dog they still kissed each other on the lips. It wouldn't be a night of passion, just a night they could still do things together and their imaginations had a few things planned for the whole evening.

XXX

Something big and scary was awaiting the kids on board the airplane shuttle to Duel Academy. So far though they were safe but wasting their time a few of them looking at girls in swimsuits in magazines, listening to heavy music on their IPod's, or standing still with their eyes glued on someone cute. For Dawn it was looking at her deck while one boy kept looking at her, but she didn't know he was looking at her.

" She's so cool," he murmured to himself remembering her cool cards.

Suddenly, something small ripped through the floor of a students chair and poked her. The girl wanted to scream and stand up but she was muffled by her own conscience of being still in an airplane. That was replaced by fear when the a hole exploded in the roof of the plane.

" Everyone, there's something outside this plane! It's trying to kill all of us!"

Everyone believed that blood curdling scream after seeing more holes in the ceiling and lashes of hair out the window. Dawn remembered something like this and hoped the ceiling didn't fall like a man's car roof or their necks would be broken before they fall out.

Meanwhile, a spirit of a duel monster was flying towards the plane that was being wrapped by a grotesque duel monster brought to life by dark magic. That duelist was a man with a white only extended to cover his eyes.

The spirit landed on the grotesque monsters back, making the monster wrench in pain as sharp claws digger deep inside its back. The man wearing the mask returned the monster to its card form to get the spirits attention.

" You can either duel me or let me get back to the love I must have for the Wave of Light will came and this must be done." the masked duelist said.

The spirit materialized a duel disk with a red core and a black body. The masked man pulled his duel disk out of a scabbard. It was just three small rectangles put together until it became a white duel disk with a blue core.

" Game on." They said in unison.

" I'll start this duel," the spirit said drawing a card from its deck. " I activated Brilliant Fusion. By sending Fusion materials from my deck to the graveyard for a Gem-Knight Fusion card I can Fusion summon that monster, but it will have zero attack. I send Gem-Knight Tourmaline and Fluffal Wings to the graveyard to Fusion summon Gem-Knight Seraphinite."

A monster of brilliant shine and gem eyes appeared on the field. The masked man knew Brilliant Fusion was useless unless this monster was Summoned.

" When Seraphinite is Summoned I can normal summon additionally for this turn. I normal summon Edge Imp Saw and Fluffal Owl."

A machine with red eyes and metallic black body with knives sticking out appeared with an owl wearing very tiny glasses on its face.

" I activate Fluffal Owl's ability: I pay 500 life points to fusion summon one Frightfur monster using my owl and Edge Imp Sabres. I Fusion summon Frightfur Wolf (2000)."

At first a stuffed animal of a wolf appeared, but from its innards the same blades Edge Imp Saw had cut its way out and piercing glowing red eyes appeared on the monster.

" I end my turn."

The masked man drew. " I summon Des Lacooba from my hand in Attack Mode (500)." A little camel with dead white eyes and bandages around its dirt coloured body appeared. " Once per turn I can flip Des Lacooba facedown." Des Lacooba change into a facedown giant version of a trading card. " When a monster I control is flipped facedown and I have no other face-up monsters I can special summon Subterror Behemoth Urasiymx from my hand in faceup defense position."

Ancient Gear Golem wasn't as big as the monster the masked man Summoned. It had spiral lines over its body and a big beak on its face.

" I activate Hidden City. When this card is activated I add a Subterror monster from my deck to my hand."

Field spells couldn't be seen well while they were in a sky so a wormhole of the city appeared there.

" I add Subterror Behemoth Stalagmo to my hand. I than activate Urasiymx's effect to flip it facedown. I flipped a monster facedown and control no faceup monsters so I special summon Subterror Behemoth Stalagmo in defence position."

A monster with serrated teeth and rocky green skin appeared on the mask Duelists field.

" I use his Effect to flip him facedown and that ends my flipping facedown part of this turn." As of now he had three cards in his hand and three facedown monsters. " Now I will flip face-up my Subterror Behemoth Urasiymx using my field spell Hidden City. Just to let you know when this monster is flipped face-up I can choose a monster on the field and banish it. I choose your frightfur wolf."

The spirit couldn't believe it but his Frightfur Wolf was banished from the field.

" Now that you have no protection my Urasiymx will attack your Seraphinite."

The behemoth with the cone shaped nose leaned down and drilled into Seraphinite. The power of it's drill shattered Seraphinite on the spot leaving the spirit defenseless.

" I already used my monsters Effect to flip it facedown so now I end my turn." The masked duelist said.

The spirt drew one card from the top of its deck.

" You shall face all the power of Fusion. I activate Polmerization. I Fusion Summon Frightfur Sheep using Fluffal Rabbit and King of the Swamp. King of the Swamp can count as any fusion material and I pick Edge Imp Chain."

A creature merged inside a puddle and a brown rabbit merged together to make a broken Sheep with plastic big green eyes and rotating saws over its body. It had the same ATK as the masked man's Subterror monster which didn't scare him.

" When Fluffal Rabbit is used as a fusion material for a Frightfur monster I can add a Fluffal monster or Edge Imp monster from my graveyard. I pick Fluffal Owl. Furthermore, I play Fusion Recovery allowing me to add a Polmerization and one fusion material used in a Fusion Summon to my hand."

He added King of the Swamp from his graveyard to his hand. He now had the means to fusion summon any Frightfur monster because King of the Swamp could count as any of her Edge Imp monsters.

" I play Polmerization fusing Fluffal Owl and King of the Swamp for Frightfur Kraken (2200)."

A octopus who looked nothing like a stuffed animal but had sharp teeth and lots of blades a pendulum would use. It was purple and had blue eyes in its eyeballs.

" Frightfur Sheep attack his Subterror Behemoth Urasiymx. When Frightfur Sheep attacks a monster it gains eight hundred ATK (2800) meaning you'll take eight hundred points of damage."

" I activate the field effect of Hidden City." said the mask duelist. " When you declare an attack I can switch a facedown Subterror monster into face-up attack position and negate your attack. I pick Subterror Behemoth Stalagmo."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you Dark Ray Destroyer for helping me write this chapter. People might jeer my story for thinking it makes no sense but there's always future chapters to explain those things that don't make sense. Thank you.**

The bulky behemoth revealed itself and grabbed Frightfur Sheep. The strongest monster was stopped.

" When Subterror Behemoth Stalagmo is flipped faceup I can discard a Subterror monster to draw two cards from my deck." Said the masked duelist.

He revealed a blue serpentine monster firing a blue blast from his hand before discarding it to draw two cards.

" You may have stopped Sheep's attack but my Kraken can still attack. Kraken can attack all your monsters. Kraken, attack his Urasiymx."

Kraken raised three tentacles up at the same time and hammered them down on the Subterror Behemoth. It was pulverized into dust.

Masked Duelist: 3800

" I'm not done. This card can make a second attack during each battle phase so I'll attack your Des Lacooba."

What Frightfur Kraken was attacking was a facedown card. The short time it was around it made one last cry before being pulverized. There was more where that came from.

" Once per turn I can target one monster with Frightfur Kraken's effect and destroy it. I choose your Stalagmo."

The stuffed Kraken fired black smudge from its mouth destroying Stalagmo.

" I choose not to use Frightfur Kraken's effect to switch it into defense mode. I set one card facedown and end my turn."

The masked duelist drew for his turn. He drew a useful card.

" I activate Dark Hole. It destroys all monsters on the field. Doesn't harm me but harms you since you kept monsters on your field."

Kraken and Sheep were sucked inside a wormhole that pulverized them.

" I summon Swarm of Locusts (1000)."

They buzzed onto the masked fighters field a whole field of bugs that were only scary because of their numbers. Their attack was only half of what the spirits Frightfurs were.

" I activate Swarm of Locusts effect. I can change this face-up insect monster to facedown defence position."

The locusts covered themselves in facedown position. They now had no attack or defence so they seemed useless but that wasn't the case for the masked duelist.

" When one faceup monster is flipped facedown and I control no other faceup cards I can special summon a Subterror from my hand. I special summon Subterror Behemoth Dragossuary in defence mode ( 2400/1600)."

Much like Stalagmo his new monster had a body created of rocks and streaks of glowing red rocks around it. It had stone wings the mythological size of what dragons were suppose to be.

" I use my monsters effect to flip him facedown. I also use Hidden City's effect to change my monster from facedown defence position into faceup Attack Position."

Really what seemed to change was it changed from a timid dragon to an outright fearsome dragon roaring at the spirit with a spine chilling roar.

" I play Instant Fusion. I pay 1000 Life Points to special summon a level four or lower Fusion monster from my deck. It cannot attack. I choose Thousand Eyes Restrict."

A monstrosity with one golden eye against thousands of eerie glowing half shirt green eyes appeared on the masked Duelists field.

" I play Megamorph on Dragossaury. Thanks to me now having less life points than you my monsters Attack points are doubled to 4800. With this equip spell my monster can defeat you. Attack."

" I activate Mirror Force." The spirit said showing three arrows hitting a reflecting force trap card. " When my opponent declares an attack all monsters on his field are destroying."

" Nope. Thousand Eyes Restrict is destroyed. When Dragossaury is flipped faceup no Subterror monster I control can be destroyed by card effects this turn."

Glass shards ripped Thousand Eyes Restrict apart. What happened to Dragossaury though was it whipped its tail in the spirit sending him soaring back.

Spirit: 0

The masked Duelists facedown Swarm of Locusts and faceup Dragossaury disappeared from the field after he achieved his victory. What came after was a giant worm preparing to strike its claws into the plane and kill all the passengers on it.

The spirit, though defeated, had one last way to save the students from being killed. Its body became furry until it looked like a bear.

The masked duelist's worm was no match for the bear spirit squeezing his jaw on the monster until it cried in pain. It was a reckless choice and it came to bite him as both he and the worm fell off the plane.

The masked duelist decided to go back to his safe haven letting everyone on that plane live. He defeated a spirit today and soon he would have the Blutz Waves he needs.

XXX

Dawn didn't believe the pilots when they said the reason they were having flying troubles was because of air turbulence. She felt something big on that plane and when she looked out her windows there were shadows of the strangest looking creatures she ever laid eyes on.

What mattered was they were at Duel Academy. The academy was big with orange pillars and a giant silver dome where the building was. It kind of seemed like Full House where the inside of the academy was bigger than the outside.

The first order of business as Duel Academy students was to see which dorm they would be in including which uniforms they would wear to show off their house. It was sort of like Harry Potter in the way all the wizards in the movies wore a badge showing which house they were in. However, there were two ways in Duel Academy to know where you belong. If you gave an email address in your application form they would tell you on your mobile technology or someone from a teacher to another student maybe a friend would share the information with you.

Dawn found out through her new friend Kensi Rauh. She was the duelist who won her duel using a Fiend monster. She also had an IPod with a case protector of D.D Warrior Lady.

" The good news for you is you made it to Ra Yellow the dorm full of smart thinking Duelists but don't have the spirit to make it to the elite dorms." Kenshi said to Dawn. " I'm in Ra Yellow as well. Maybe we can be roommates."

Dawn was hesitant to answer her until she noticed she had chips behind her back. As long as she remembered to wash her hands after eating chips they could have a party. A private party not a large party like what the other students were having.

But celebrating wasn't something the teacher of Dawn and Kensi had on her mind. While her students were lollygagging around either sightseeing or preparing to duel she was watching everyone through her window. On a mousepad was her deck.

She recently went on a web search for things called Blutz Waves. She was aware of a man wearing a mask who was scouring the world for it. He was a danger to Duel Academy and spirits, three spirits gone because he duels to erase the unnatural.

He was a sociopath. What this man was is a simple serial killer who uses trading cards to slit the throat or his victims than metal blades. She shuddered thinking of what horrible upbringing turned him into a spirit monger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you Dark Ray Destroyer for editing my chapter and I will ignore all reviews to this story unless their from friends or people who have one positive thing to say about my story even if I have to read a hundred negative things first.**

Dawn's third friend was reluctant to have a party with Dawn and Kashi, but the island and peer pressure made it impossible to refuse them. Her name turned out to be Dafne Soto and she was like a lion the way she used her fingers as claws to snatch things and be on a defensive stance.

" You know a movie we should watch one day? Robocop 3." Kashi giggled when memories of that movie came back to her. " Robocop asked a guy if he knew he was under arrest and asked a man who killed his partner to resist arrest. He was fighting a ninja and when the ninja sliced his arm off, all he cared about was he damaged property."

" 'We are not watching that movie." Dafne interjected. " If we are watching any movie it will be the classic anime movie Ghost in the Shell."

" Robocop!"

" Ghost in the Shell!"

" Girls!" Dawn shouted not taking any of their bickering. " Whichever one of you beats me in a duel first gets to choose."

Since they were eating salty chips they had to wash their hands before putting on their duel disks and stepping outside. Dawn was trying to give both Dafne and Kashi the eye attention they deserved even when she shuffled her deck and drew five cards.

" I'll go first." Dafne said. Since she was going first she didn't draw a card. " I activate the Grass Looks Greener. I send cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard until I have as many cards that are in my opponents deck."

Dawn counted she had 60 cards in her deck—everyone starts the duel drawing five cards from their decks so she would mill the top twenty cards of her deck to the graveyard. She proceeded with that picking out the top twenty cards and pushing them into the graveyard spot.

Dafne clearly had no clue which cards she sent to the graveyard. For the next few minutes she pushed a button on her duel disk showing her one card at a time what was in the black hole of her machine. Eventually she made a move based on what she saw.

" I remove two Infernoid monsters from my graveyard and by doing so I special summon Infernoid Piaty in Attack Mode (2200/0."

Dawn waited until something materialized from the open portal until a lizard green armored Fiend carrying a spear with a circle and two sharp spikes around the circle came out. Its eyes were small red and its mouth was glowing red.

" I set one card facedown and end my turn."

Since this was a tag team duel Kashi was the next one to start her turn drawing one card. What she played in her hand would be a surprise for Dawn.

" I activate Polmerization fusing Wattail Dragon and Seiyaryu to summon First of the Dragons (2700)."

A blue dragon and a pink dragon made small appearance before swirling together to make a stronger dragon.

This dragon was dark purple with red eyes. It had strong wings and no arms.

" I set one card facedown and end my turn."

It was Dawn's turn so she was allowed to attack any of the girls.

" I summon Destiny Hero Decider in Attack Mode (1600)."

A man with a fish head and green suit appeared on Dawn's field ready to obey her commands. It lacked the attack points to fight Dafne or Khyne's monsters.

" I activate Dark City."

The area only where the radius of their duel disks could creates holograms created giant black skyscrapers with an eerie vibe in them and howls of death could be heard. This field spell meant bad news for Dafne's Infernoid.

" Destiny Hero Decider, attack Dafne's Infernoid Piaty. Claws of Doom!"

Shadow flames burned around Decider's hands before he dashed and slashed Piaty.

Piaty was destroyed and Dafne lost four hundred life points. Dawn was sure her facedown would be able to save her monster but she overestimated her.

Dafne: 3600

" I set one card facedown and end my turn."

Since Dawn's attack was over her Decider's ATK returned to its original stats.

It was Dafne's turn so she drew a card from her deck.

" I activate my continuous spell card Void Imagination. This turns all Infernoid monsters level 2 or higher into level 1 monsters but halves the battle damage inflicted to you. That's good and all but I activate Void Feast. By sending a Void Spell or Trap card from my hand or field to the graveyard I can special summon three Void monsters that have a total level of eight from my deck. I send Void Imagination from my field and special summon two Infernoid Harmadik and Infernoid Antra from my deck."

Dawn was facing two vulture looking monsters in gray metal with a dark pink metal dog with no eyes and a big mouth. She wasn't scared of them until Dafne used one of their effects.

" Antra can target one monster my opponent controls and return it to the hand. I pick your Destiny Hero Decider."

Dawn had no choice but to return her Destiny Hero into her hand facing a wall of three monsters with no wall of her own.

" Infernoid Harmadik on my left will attack you directly."

Dawn pulled one card out but waited until she felt the full force of her opponents monster.

Dawn: 2400

" I reveal Tragodria. When I take battle damage I can special summon this monster from my hand."

Dawn special Summoned a scary Titan with soulless eyes and spider legs helping it stand.

" Your monster is too powerful for my monsters to destroy. I will end my turn. Hope you can destroy her Tragodria next turn Kashi."

" Like so. Since it is my turn I draw one card." Kashi drew a card. It wasn't the card she wanted.

" I will attack your Tragodeia with First of the Dragons. Attack with Mandible Tusk Slash!"

The dragon attacked with energy in the form of tusks. Dawn"s monster exploded into pixels and she took nine hundred points of damage from the battle.

" I end my turn." Kashi jumped with her hands wide open. " How do you like facing strong monsters without a strong monster on your field?"

" More than you can hope. I activate Call of the Haunted."

With the activation of her continuous trap card Dawn placed Tragodeia from her graveyard into her monster card zone. It roared with an ear splitting sound that would make any lesser creatures blood gush out of their ears.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you Dark Ray Destroyer for encouraging me to keep writing this story. I know it's not the best Yu-Gi-Oh GX story in fact it may be the worse but it's not as bad to my friends as some haters keep telling me it is. I will learn to get better and will keep writing until I die.**

" I could attack your monster Kashi...or maybe my monster should attack your monsters Dafne."

Dawn slowly turned her finger in Dafne's direction picking one of her Infernoid's only to turn her finger to Kashi. Kashi pointed her finger at her face and blinked.

" Me?"

Tragodeia ran at full speed with its four legs and snapped its teeth at First of the Dragons. The attack destroyed it.

Kashi:3700

At least it should have destroyed it. Why it wasn't destroyed Dawn had no idea.

" I set one card facedown and end my turn."

Dawn destroyed one Infernoid monster but on Kashi's turn her big dragon could destroy her Tragodeia.

" I end my turn."

Dafne drew. She drew a Infernoid monster she could summon.

" I banish three Infernoid's from my graveyard to special summon Infernoid Onuncu (3000/3000)."

She summoned the core of Zefra that transcended into a giant metal bird.

" I say goodbye Dawn. When Onuchu is summoned all monsters on the field are destroyed. My Infernoids and your Tragodeia."

His monster blazed like a Phoenix searing flames from its wings.

It seemed out searing fire toasting all her other Infernoid monsters and Dawn's Tragodeia. It also blazed into First of the Dragons but didn't harm him.

" First of the Dragons is unaffected by monster effects," said Kafne.

That was either teamwork or luck on Kashi's side. Dawn felt like an underdog, someone who had to fight when she started at the bottom.

" Onochu, attack Dawn directly."

The dragon seeped fire out of its back before launching a flamethrower at Dawn.

" I activate the trap card a Hero Emerges. When this is activated you choose a card in my hand, if it's a monster I special summon it."

She had three cards in her hand. It was unlikely she had a powerful monster in her hand. Dafne was the one who declared the attack so she got to pick the card.

" I pick the one on the far left."

Dawn picked up the card from her hand...and placed it on the field.

" I summon Destiny Hero Dasher in Defense Mode ( 2100/1000)."

Dawn's she monster was a super fast moving man bike with a visor for eyes.

" Your monster isn't strong enough to defend you. Onochu attack her Destiny Hero Dasher."

Dawn's monster was burned from a geyser of flames destroying it. That did however end the battle phase end she only had one monster.

" I end my turn."

Kashi drew a card from her deck. She had a direct attack towards Dawn.

" First of the Dragons, attack Dawn directly."

This was the third turn Kashi used only her dragon but nothing more. Dawn used a card to counter.

" I activate Magic Cylinder negating your attack and inflicting damage upon you equal to your monsters ATK."

Kashi's monster hit a wall making a ripple when her monster made contact with it and then firing a tower of fire right back at Kashi. She could feel accelerated light going through her neurons, lungs and heart from the sheer power of it.

Kashi: 1000

" I end my turn." Kashi said.

Dawn needed a monster powerful that it could destroy all their monsters and it didn't matter how many stars it had since Dasher allows her to normal summon without tribute a monster she draws.

She drew for her turn and was staring at the face of a strong monster.

" I summon Ultimate Tyranno without tributing (3000/2200)."

Her new monster whipped its tail around while growling at the two monsters: bird and dragon. It didn't have the power Dawn needed to defeat any of them...yet.

" I activate Riryoku. I take half of the attack points from a monster on my opponents field and give it to a monster on my field. I choose to steal Infernoid Onochu's ATK to add to Ultimate Tyranno (4500). Ultimate Tyranno, attack First of the Dragons."

Ultimate Tyranno roared in triumph over the power it now possessed. The dinosaur breathed through its nostrils looking as Kashi's First of the Dragons. The big dinosaur ploughed into the dragon before hitting the dragon with a whiplash to its face.

Kashi's Duel disk blew smoke out of it and the glowing core stopped glowing. Ultimate Tyranno turned its ferocious eyes to Dafne's weakened Infernoid.

" Tear her monster apart."

Dawn's monster roared ready to rip the Infernoid apart. A giant explosion went off lowering Dafne's life points to critically low.

Dafne: 600

" I end my turn," said Dawn. Ending her turn made her dinosaurs attack return to normal.

Kashi grew. She was smiling giving Dawn a reason to think she was in trouble. However, she just summoned an Alexandrite dragon—a white dragon with black irises and yellow pupils—and attacked Ultimate Tyranno with it.

Dawn expected her opponent to have the monster Honest so her monster would be strong enough to destroy Ultimate Tyranno. What happened instead was Alexandrite Dragon broke apart from the collision.

The victor of the Duel was Dawn. Kashi's expression showed she had no regrets or demanded any do overs. Daphne raised her hand after the duel.

" Yes?" Dawn asked her rival but also friend.

" Since you won which movie do you want to watch?" She asked.

" Saving Private Ryan if you'll let me."

Her new friends walked into their dorm to set up the movie Dawn wanted.

While they were watching TV an apparition of darkness was picking two teachers who would duel tomorrow and how their battle would help him awaken a dreadful power.

He didn't do anything that made Darkness swell up in the male teachers' soul. It was all him and his uncontrollable lust for that one teacher.

" What world do they live in that makes creatures that follow Lucifer called " Fairy Type". Not only are they strange and insolent cards but the idea of them makes me think." The apparition said to three split mirrors of Darkness with three monstrous faces shadowed except for their eerie red eyes.

" It's the worlds job to show that there is no light and dark side to this game. Monsters have innocence to them like the ying and yang of the six attributes." the creature in the right mirror said.

The next day the teacher the ones in the shadow followed woke up playing the loudest opening of an anime ever. This helped her get to her classroom and sit down on her desk. She noticed Dawn, Kashi, and Dafne sitting diligently.


End file.
